


Rebel Girl

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: After the events of season 1, Cheryl joins the Serpents and pushes away her former friends. But, Veronica won't be pushed away that easily.Cheryl/Veronica endgame, plus Cheryl & Jughead friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

All the heads in the Whyte Wyrm turned. It wasn’t every day a girl walked into the biker bar wearing a bright red Gucci dress and $900 high heels. 

Jughead’s eyes widened with disbelief. He rushed over to Cheryl. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Cheryl shrugged. “Just having a night on the town. That’s my right, as a fun-loving girl with a bad fake ID.” 

Jughead sighed, pressing a finger to his temple. “You know, you don’t exactly fit in at a biker bar.”

“Oh, and you do? The scrawniest, nerdiest boy I know?”

“Hey, I like it here,” he said. “There’s a classic Pac-Man machine.” 

“Then let me join in the festivities,” Cheryl said. She looked around and asked, “Who’s the leader here? Where do I apply for membership?”

Jughead stared at her. “I don’t think you want to join a gang.”

She crossed her arms. “You know nothing about me. What makes you so confident?”

“Mostly the fact that you used the phrase ‘apply’ like this is an internship or something. What’s going on?”

Cheryl’s jaw tightened. “My father did very bad things. He blackmailed a lot of the people in this bar. Everyone is blaming them for the unrest in this town, but I know the truth. These are the people who actually feel a sense of…” 

She trailed off, but Jughead knew she wanted to say ‘family.’ It was the exact reason he’d joined the Serpents. 

“If you’re really serious about this, I’ll introduce you to everyone,” he said. He started to lead her further into the bar, then turned back, glancing over her. “Next time could you try to wear something that’ll blend in a little more?”

She wrinkled her nose. “What do you expect me to do? Go to a Wal-Mart?”

“You went into a biker bar,” he pointed out.

“I still have standards,” she told him.

 

 

Walking through the halls in her leather jacket felt incredible. The faces full of pity that she’d gotten used to were gone. For the first time in a long time, people looked at her with fear. 

The sea of bodies in the halls parted for the red-haired girl in the leather gang jacket with the confident walk and the fiery look in her eyes.

Until she bumped into the one person who’d never looked at her with pity or fear. The person who always seemed to just see her for who she was.

“Get out of my way, Veronica,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms. 

“You’re in a gang now?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl shrugged. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“I just think you should be careful. I mean, going around in that jacket is really going to change how people think of you,” Veronica said.

“That’s kind of the point.”

“Do you really want to push people away like that?” Veronica asked. “I mean, Betty broke up with Jughead for joining the Serpents.”

“Good thing I don’t have anyone to break up with me,” Cheryl said. 

“You don’t have to be alone,” Veronica said. “You could come back and join the River Vixens.”

Cheryl shook her head. “I’ve been to the games. You guys are better now. It turns out the squad is better with a leader they actually like.” She tossed her hair and walked past Veronica. 

 

 

“Thanks for coming over,” Cheryl said as she led Jughead through the gates of Thornhill. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to.”

“What?” Jughead asked with a faux surprise. “Just because your dad once threatened to kill me? That’s nothing. It’s not a deal breaker, like you not having any food in our house.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes and shook her head a little. There was something comforting about Jughead’s tendency to be glib about absolutely everything. 

After she’d ordered pizza, she sat down on the couch next to Jughead. When their knees touched, a thought occurred to her. “You didn’t think I invited you over as like a…”

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows. “Ew. Ew. Why would you even say that?”

“Just making sure,” she said. 

“But, why did you invite me?” Jughead asked. 

“Well, you’re kind of my only friend now,” she said. She cringed and said, “Oh God. That might be even worse than the other thing. Why aren’t there more hot, young Serpents who are our age? I feel like Grease lied to me.” 

Jughead laughed. After a moment of hesitation, he gently said, “You know… you don’t have to just be friends with Serpents. I mean, why ditch Veronica and the rest of the cast of Bring It On?” 

“Why aren’t you with Betty anymore?” Cheryl shot back. 

“She broke up with me,” Jughead reminded him. 

“Because of a choice you made,” Cheryl said. “Why’s it confusing to you that I’d make the same choice?”

“Well, I went from a trailer to a foster home, while you…” He gestured around Thornhill. 

“This place may be large, but it’s haunted,” Cheryl said. “Not many people understand what it’s like to go through something that fundamentally breaks you.”

Jughead knew Cheryl was right, but he hated the idea of her pushing people away, so he feebly said, “Veronica’s father is a criminal too.”

“It’s not the same.” She stared at the floor. “It would be great to feel like Veronica could understand me. Before everything happened, I felt like…” 

Jughead tilted his head. “Like what?”

“Nothing,” she murmured. “Just that we could’ve been friends.” 

“Maybe you still could. I mean, you don’t have all the same experiences, but it doesn’t mean there’s no way she could ever understand you.”

“It's not that simple. As a wise man I know once said, ‘I’m not wired to be normal.’”

Jughead cringed as he realized Cheryl had overheard his meltdown on his birthday. “Okay. Yeah. I get that relationships can be tough when you’ve been through hell.” 

Cheryl heard the buzz of the gate. “That’s our pizza,” she said.

“Thank God,” Jughead said, letting out a long breath of relief at both the end of the emotional conversation and the prospect of food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes to the biker bar to check on Cheryl.

When Cheryl walked into science class after winter break, she’d undergone a complete wardrobe transformation. She enjoyed the stares and the sounds of her metal heels on the linoleum. 

“Be my lab partner?” Veronica asked, sounding completely calm and normal as everyone else in the class stared at Cheryl with their mouths agape.

Cheryl’s instinct was to be surly and anti-social, but she knew she had to partner with somebody. “Fine.”

“Nice look,” Veronica said as Cheryl sat down next to her.

“Thank you,” Cheryl said, smiling proudly and tugging on her spiked choker.

“What’d that leather skirt cost you? A few thousand dollars?” 

“If you’re trying to imply that I’m pretending to be something I’m not, save it,” Cheryl said. “I can be tough without dressing like a pauper.” She smirked and added, “Besides, didn’t you hear? This lovely sheer top was paid for with heroine money. I’d say that’s pretty hardcore.”

“What do you do with the Serpents, exactly?” Veronica said.

“You mean what do the Serpents do besides dispose of bodies?” She didn’t want to admit that these days she mostly spent her time playing pool with Jughead. 

Veronica kept looking at her with concern. 

“I’m fine, mom,” she told her, rolling her eyes. 

Veronica rolled her eyes back. She smiled playfully and said, “I just want what’s best for you, sweetheart.”

 

 

Cheryl groaned with frustration when once again she failed to score in pool. 

“Cheryl Blossom, you are good at many things but this game is not one of them,” Jughead said, laughing. 

“Like all things, it just takes practice,” she said, tossing her hair.

Jughead leaned in a little and softly said, “You know every time you go to take a shot, guys named Mad Bone and Gearhead stare at your mini-skirt, right?”

Cheryl rolled her eyes dismissively. “Yeah and when I was on the River Vixens, gross dads would stare at me. I’m used to it.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Why are you bringing up the River Vixens?”

“No reason,” she said defensively. 

“If you miss cheerleading, I’m sure you can do both,” Jughead said. “If Buffy Summers can balance it with fighting the forces of evil…”

Cheryl laughed. “You know that real life is a little more complicated than that. I mean, I don’t see you working on the school paper anymore.”

“That’s different. I don’t want to see my ex every day,” he said. He tilted his head. “You don’t have an ex on the River Vixens, right?”

“No,” Cheryl said. She wasn’t sure why it felt like she was lying. She and Veronica had never come remotely close to being a thing. She leaned down and tried to take another shot. 

“Wow, you are really bad at this game.” Cheryl jumped when she heard Veronica’s voice. “Veronica? How’d you get in here?”

“They’re not exactly bad at keeping out underage clientele,” Veronica said. “Hi, Jughead.” Her voice had the obligatory coldness of someone addressing their best friend’s ex. 

“Why are you here?” Cheryl asked.

“To see for myself how you spend your evenings,” Veronica said. “It looks thrilling.”

“Well, it’s not as stimulating as shaking Pom-pons,” Cheryl said sarcastically.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I know you love dancing, Cheryl.”

“True, but I don’t need the squad to do it,” she said. “I can dance here.” She went over to the jukebox and played ‘The Warrior’ by Scandal. She moved out to the middle of the floor.

Veronica grinned, amazed at Cheryl’s confidence as she danced in the middle of the bar floor. 

After watching for a bit, Veronica walked over to her. “You look ridiculous dancing by yourself.”

“Really? I feel like ridiculous isn’t the first word people would use,” Cheryl said, smirking and flipping her hair. She was well-aware of how great she looked. She did a spin, then shook her hips as she moved closer to Veronica. “I’m having fun for probably the first time in my life, so I don’t need a lecture from you on how this isn’t the real me. It is, okay? This is me and I don’t care if you have a problem with it.”

Veronica abruptly grabbed Cheryl’s wrists. Cheryl gasped with surprise before she could force herself to play it cool.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Veronica told her. She moved her hands down to Cheryl’s waist and pulled her close.

They danced together until the song ended and “The Final Countdown” by Europe started playing. They both laughed awkwardly, pulled out of their spell by the decidedly unsexy song. 

Cheryl’s instinct was to pretend like she’d felt nothing and she almost just turned away. But, Veronica put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in. Cheryl felt a rush of excitement and leaned the rest of the way in, so their lips met. 

Cheryl felt a rush go through her whole body. She’d kissed people before, but never felt anything like this. It reminded her of the way she’d felt sitting in Veronica’s apartment, feeling the heat return to her body after being in ice cold water. But, this feeling went deeper.

Cheryl pulled away and softly said, “My mom is out of town if you want to come back to my house.”

“Okay,” Veronica said, tucking some of Cheryl’s hair behind her ear. She took her hand. 

As they started to leave the bar, Cheryl felt like they were the only two people in the world. But, they weren’t.

“Cheryl,” Jughead called out. “Do you mind dropping me off at my foster family’s house?” He gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, my desire to not ruin the moment was slightly outweighed by my desire to not walk several miles home in January.” 

Cheryl nodded and said, “Of course, Juggie.” 

She and Veronica climbed into the front seat of her car and Jughead got in the back. Cheryl quickly put on music and turned it up to avoid talking.

 

Once they’d made their pit stop and were once again alone as they headed to Thornhill, Cheryl desperately wanted to think of something cool and sexy to say. But, only one phrase kept repeating in her mind. She kept thinking it over and over until she had to blurt it out.

“I didn’t think you liked me.”

“Of course I like you. I’ve been constantly checking up on you, haven’t I?”

Cheryl cringed. 

Veronica closed her eyes and let out a breath. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Cheryl’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “I know about your whole thing of trying to save people, do good deeds, help the tragic and unfortunate.” 

“Cheryl, did the way that I kissed you or the look on my face when you were dancing make it seem like my interest in you is based in pity?”

“No,” Cheryl said, smiling a little. 

“I care what happens to you because I really like you,” Veronica told her. “I like everything about you, including the jagged edges. Maybe especially the jagged edges. If I come off over protective, it’s just because I want so badly to make sure that you’re okay. Are you?”

Cheryl slowly smiled when she realized that she didn’t have to lie. “Yes,” she said.


End file.
